The Ninjago Multiverse
The Ninjago Multiverse is the string of infinite universes that are bound together by time. The Ninjago Multiverse consists of an infinite amount of worlds that are alike and unlike from each other. The most commonly found Earth is the "Prime" timeline, or Earth-1. That is where LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu takes place. No other earth has interfered with the Prime Timeline in history. Known Multiverses There are an infinite amount of Multiverses that are all connected to Ninjago, some of them include and are not limited to: (Feel free to add your own universe too!!!) * Earth-1: The setting of the tv show up to season 2. * Earth-1.5: 'The current setting of the LEGO Ninjago TV series, it is a fusion between Earth-1 and Earth-2 created by Master Wu; it takes place on a separate plain of existence from the aforementioned earths. * 'Earth-2: 'The setting of the Lego Ninjago Movie * 'Earth-3: 'A world very similar to Earth-1, but Jaxx Manson is a new villain. * 'Earth-4: The world of the LEGO Movie and LEGO Movie 2 universe where Lloyd is a Master Builder. * Earth-5: The world where Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin takes place. * Earth-6: An alternate timeline created by Lord Garmadon in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." It was the timeline that the tv show took place on up to Season 8. * Earth-9: '''A world where Dareth becomes a real ninja * '''Earth-10: '''A world where Lord Garmadon disappeared after the Pilots, and the Sons of Garmadon were brought about much earlier than the Prime Timeline; they are lead by the mysterious Mr. E. * '''Earth-11: A world where Kai disappears during the Pilots; Garmadon takes the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. * Earth-12: A world where Lloyd disappears during Season 1; the Devourer successfully consumes Ninjago * Earth-13: 'A world where Lloyd disappears during Season 2; the Overlord successfully takes over Ninjago. * 'Earth-14: A world where Zane disappears during Season 3; the Digital Overlord successfully took over Ninjago, and plunged Ninjago into an eternal blizzard. * Earth-15: A world where Kai disappears during Season 4; Master Chen successfully took over Ninjago; Kai and Skylor defeat him and become emperor and empress. * Earth-16: A world where Lloyd disappears during Season 5; Morro successfully curses Ninjago * Earth-17: A world where Jay never made his final wish against Nadakhan. * Earth-18: '''A world that is the exact same as the Prime Timeline until Day of the Departed when Cole disappears and Yang crosses over into the Departed Realm. * '''Earth-19: A world where Kai and Nya disappear in season 7; the Time Twins successfully turned Ninjago back in time. * Earth-20: 'A world where Lloyd disappears in season 8; the Sons of Garmadon ''lose * 'Earth-21: '''A world where Wu disappears in season 9; the Ninja never returned to Ninjago from the First Realm * '''Earth-22: '''A world where the Oni defeat the Ninja. * '''Earth-23: '''A world part of the Omiverse series. Was destroyed by Omicronus to reclaim the Overlord's darkness. * '''Earth-24: '''A world in which the Elemental Lords defend Ninjago * 'Earth-25: 'Galvatream's cannon * 'Earth-26: 'Mystic Ninjago * 'Earth-27: 'Dark Ninjago-A world where Kai is the son of The First Spinjitzu Master and Lloyd, the son of The Overlord * 'Earth-28: 'Omiverse Defenders * '''Earth-29: '''A world where Ninjago is a city on Cybertron. * 'Earth-30 'An earth where the Ninja have split up, but must come together once more to stop a group of aliens from destroying Ninjago City. * 'Earth-81: A world that is very close to the prime timeline, but the events of certain seasons differ in certain ways. There are many characters who have the same names/ appearances as in the Prime Timeline, but differ personally. (examples in differences is Kai dies during The Sons of Garmadon, and Flintlocke is the new Samurai X.) * Earth-82: Known as "the Oni Realm" on Earth-81; This world follows the events of Earth-81 up until Splinter in Time, ''when the Time Twins plan fails, which causes a nuclear holocaust. A group of Marauders is formed, lead by the Iron Baron (who is a disfigured Ray,) and he leads the post-apocalyptic Ninjago in a dictatorship. * '''Earth-88': Harumi does not die and Lloyd helps her become good. * Earth-90: 'A world which is the exact same as the prime timeline until Day of the Departed where Yang defeats Cole and forms an army of villains. * 'Earth-95: '''A world where Nya became famous after she defeated the Preeminent and had a child, and her child joined the Ninja team along with other new heroes. This world's heroes get caught in the drama of different family ties. It is one of the more distinct timelines in the multiverse. * '''Earth-96: An earth that is very close to Earth-95, it is a place with many of the same heroes from Legend of Nya, but focuses more on Pythor and his children. * Earth-99: Darth Vader and the Galactic Empire invade Ninjago * Earth-101: 'A world where the darkness Garmadon talks about in Season 9, is not the Oni, but it is the Season 1 and 2 villains returning, when the Season 1 and 2 villains are defeated, the Oni come to Ninjago, which forces the Ninja to reforge the Golden Weapons in order to stop the Oni. * '''Earth-661: 'MasterGarmadon102's ever confusing canon, to put it simply where Magic is a lot more common than Elemental Powers. * '''Earth-3738: A world where each of the Ninja, including Skylor, was corrupted by Dark Magic, and were forced to join an evil deity from a parallel realm in his attempts to destroy the Multiverse. Characters within the Multiverse (Feel free to add your own characters!!!)/////////////////////////////// Legends of Ogaji Characters within the universe of Legends of Ogaji that originate from one of these multiverses are: * Zane (Earth-14) * Kai (Earth-15) * Jay (Earth-17) ** Zane (Earth-17) ** Kai (Earth-17) * Dareth (Earth-9) * Lord Dimmick/ Garmadon (Earth-10) Earth-3 These new characters originate from Earth-3. This Earth includes "Slimeball" and "Sandstorm" Earth-23 These are the characters and creatures that originate from Earth-23. * Melina Lord * General Grid * General Shadow * Dark Lord * Bronze Lion * Metal Ape * Metal Munch * Black Raven * The Grand Beast * Shadow Dragon * Tungsten Cheetah * Silver Eagle * Iron Mole Earth-25 These are the characters that originate from Galvatream's cannon * The Molten Army ** Lord Moltron ** General/Commander Selina ** Commander Moltar * Frost Legion ** Icebreaker/Frosty ** Frost Lord ** Icyfate ** Froze ** Frezon ** Freezer Earth-24 These are characters that originate from Earth-24 * Elemental warriors ** Commando Bruce ** Commando Ezra * Dark Kai * Dark Ray * General Grid Earth-81 These are original characters in the Danon Universe * Kronos the Master of Time * Zora the Master of Gravity * Jack the Master of Air * Rune Earth-88 * Llynn Garmadon Earth-661 Way too many to list hereCategory:Miscellaneous Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Alternate Realities